


Die Entscheidung

by DieLadi



Category: Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Liebe, Liebe bis in den Tod, Schutzengel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: "Wenn der Engel des Todes an deine Tür klopft, wirst du bereit für ihn sein?" Dieser Frage müssen Melissa und Flo sich früher stellen, als gedacht. Denn der Bote der Ewigkeit zeigt sich ihnen in dunkler Nacht auf dem Heimweg und verlangt von ihnen die Entscheidung, das eigene oder das Leben des jeweils Anderen zu opfern. Wie werden sie sich entscheiden?
Relationships: Flo / Melissa, FloDerProducer / Breeding Unicorn, Flosen / Melissa





	Die Entscheidung

Sie liefen die Straße hinunter, kicherten, lachten.  
Es war ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen.  
Melissa und Florian waren im Kino gewesen. Sie hatten großen Spaß an dem Film gehabt, es war eine romantische Liebeskomödie gewesen, und nun zogen sie gemeinsam über die ein oder andere klischeehafte Stelle her, machten sich über den vorhersehbaren Plot lustig, lobten und kritisierten die Schauspieler.  
Mit anderen Worten, ein rundum gelungener Abend.

Ich flatterte gemütlich neben ihnen, und meine Kollegin, die sich um Melissa kümmerte, flatterte ganz entspannt auf der anderen Seite und warf mir einen schmunzelnden Blick zu.  
Wir beide kannten uns gut, denn wir arbeiteten oft zusammen, wir waren ein gutes Team.  
Wir mochten die beiden.  
Das war nicht selbstverständlich, Schutzengel können sich ihre Jobs nicht aussuchen.  
Wir müssen vollen Einsatz bringen, egal ob Mutter Theresa oder Drogenboss.  
Aber Flo und Melissa waren unkomplizierte und liebenswerte junge Leute, und es war eine Freude, sie zu beschützen. Ich lächelte auch.

Doch dann fiel mir wieder die Nachricht von heute Morgen ein, die ich bekommen hatte.  
Mein Lächeln entglitt mir.  
„Du sag mal“, fragte ich den anderen Schutzengel, und sie wandte den Kopf, so dass ihre blonden Locken flogen.  
„Hast du heute morgen auch die Abberufung bekommen?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Irgendeine Idee, was dahinter steckt?“  
„Nun“, antwortete sie, während sie sich genüsslich die Finger abschleckte - dieses Engelchen war einfach eine Naschkatze, sie hatte mal wieder Popcornduft genascht - „Wir wissen beide, dass wir sehr erfahren sind. Und die beiden sind so unkompliziert. Ich nehme an, die Oberste Wolke hat entschieden, dass wir jemand schwierigeres betreuen sollen und hier auch ein paar Anfänger ran können, die noch lernen müssen.“  
Ich nickte. Ja, das klang logisch. So würde es sein.  
„Na, dann lass uns den entspannten Abend noch genießen und hoffen, dass wir beim nächsten Job wieder gemeinsam unterwegs sind.“  
Sie grinste.  
Wir beide glaubten, dass hier nichts dramatisches mehr geschehen würde.

Wir hatten uns noch nie so sehr geirrt.

* * *

Eine relativ einsame Nebenstraße.  
Melissa und Flo liefen jetzt Hand in Hand.  
Ich flatterte gemütlich ... doch ... oh .... da war irgendetwas.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Ein Gefühl, der Hauch eines Gefühls; etwas, dass ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Wie in der Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens war ich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Gefühl war oder „ein unverdautes Stück Rindfleisch, ein Käserindchen, ein Stückchen schlechter Kartoffeln. Was es auch sein mochte, es war möglicherweise mehr dem Unterleib, als der Unterwelt zuzuordnen“ ...  
Nun, wenn man davon absieht, das wir Engel keine Nahrungsmittel ... aber ich schweife ab.

Es war unangenehm.  
Es erzeugte Schauer auf der Haut, ließ meine Flügel erbeben.  
Ich sah meine Kollegin an, und erkannte, dass auch sie zitterte.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte sie unsicher.  
„Ich weiß nicht ...“, hauchte ich.

Flo und Melissa waren inzwischen stehen geblieben. Auch sie spürten die beklemmende Stimmung.  
„Flo, ich habe ein komisches Gefühl“, sagte Melissa.  
„Ich auch, aber hab keine Angst, ich beschütze dich“, antwortete er, doch ich hörte, dass sein Mund trocken war und seine Stimme krächzte.  
Und ich als sein Schutzengel spürte die wachsende Angst in ihm.

Es wurde dunkel.  
Ja, gut, es war später Abend, die Helligkeit des Tages war vergangen. Aber ... das hier war eine andere Art von Dunkelheit.  
Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten verzweifelt dagegen an, aber diese Finsternis war mit Licht nicht zu besiegen.  
Es war die Himmelsfinsternis, die die Hoffnung und die Zuversicht verdunkelt, die den Mut raubt, die die Seele Schwärze sehen lässt.

„Oh mein Gott ...“ hauchte meine Engelskollegin, „der Todesengel ist nah ...“  
Ich schluckte.  
Scheiße.  
Aber genau das war es. Der Todesengel.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, flüsterte die kleine Engelin.  
„Nichts“, hauchte ich zurück, „wir können nichts tun.“  
„Aber wir müssen sie doch beschützen ...“  
„Du weißt genau, dass wir sie davor nicht schützen können, nicht schützen dürfen!“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie leise und ich sah, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Flo und Melissa standen noch immer, jetzt eng aneinander geschmiegt, unter einer der Laternen. Sie hatten sich ins Licht geflüchtet, doch es half nicht.  
Sie fürchteten sich und wussten nicht wovor.  
Wir wussten es, doch wir konnten nichts tun.  
Wir nahmen uns an den Händen.  
„Wir könnten ... einfach davon fliegen“, sagte ich.  
Und doch wusste ich, dass wir das nicht tun würden. Sie waren unsere Schützlinge. Wir konnten nicht helfen, doch wir würden für sie da sein, was immer geschähe, bis ...

Melissa begann, zu schreien.  
Ich konnte sie verstehen.  
Wer den Todesengel zum ersten Male sieht ... und die meisten Menschen haben das Glück, dass ihnen dieser Anblick erspart bleibt; der gefriert in seinem Inneren.  
Er ist furchtbar anzusehen, grausam, dunkel.  
Flo hielt Melissa fest, sie beide wollten davon laufen, doch sie waren wie festgewachsen.  
Der Engel ließ es nicht zu.  
Wir beiden kleinen unbedeutenden Schutzengelchen hatten uns zurückgezogen. Uns beachtete er nicht. Er wusste, das wir da waren, aber er wusste auch, dass wir ihn nicht behindern würden. Es half ja nichts, wir mussten uns an die Regeln halten, und das tat letztendlich auch er. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

MENSCHEN, dröhnte seine Stimme.  
Und wir wussten, dass nur wir sie hörten, wir und Flo und Melissa. Wären andere Menschen in der Nähe gewesen, hätten sie weder die Dunkelheit bemerkt, noch die Stimme gehört.  
Sie hätten vielleicht eine leichte Beklemmung im Herzen gespürt, und gemacht, dass sie wegkamen, ohne zu wissen, wieso eigentlich.

MENSCHEN, HÖRT MIR ZU.  
Es war ein Befehl, dem sich niemand entziehen konnte.  
ICH KOMME ZU EUCH MIT EINEM AUFTRAG.

Melissa schluchzte, sie war auf die Knie gesunken. Flo kauerte neben ihr und hielt sie.  
„Wer bist du und was willst du von uns?!“, schrie er den Engel an.  
„Lass uns in Ruhe!“  
Der Todesengel schaute ernst und sagte:  
DAS KANN ICH NICHT. DER HIMMEL HAT ES MIR BEFOHLEN.

Darauf hört man nur noch das Schluchzen der jungen Frau und Flos beruhigendes Murmeln.  
DER AUFTRAG LAUTET:  
EINER VON EUCH MUSS STERBEN.  
HEUTE NACHT.

In Flos Herzen war die Angst dem Mut der Verzweiflung und der Kraft des Beschützers gewichen.  
„Warum?!“, schrie er.  
„Wir haben niemandem etwas getan!“

Der Engel beachtete ihn nicht.  
EINER VON EUCH.  
ENTSCHEIDET, WER.  
ENTSCHEIDET JETZT.

Nun herrschte Stille.  
Melissa schluchzte nicht mehr.  
ENTSCHEIDET.

Die beiden redeten leise.  
Schüttelten mit den Köpfen.  
Redeten wieder aufeinander ein. Stritten.  
„Nein, ich lass dich nicht!“  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!“  
Wieder leises weinen.  
Verzweiflung.

ENTSCHEIDET JETZT.

Schließlich standen sie auf.  
Hand in Hand.  
Mutig.  
Entschlossen.

„Wir werden nicht entscheiden. Keiner von uns will den anderen gehen lassen“, sagte Flo.  
DANN WERDET IHR BEIDE STERBEN.  
„Ich bleibe nicht ohne ihn“, sagte Melissa.  
„Und ich nicht ohne sie“, sagte Flo. „Wozu leben, wenn es ohne sie wäre?“  
Melissa weinte wieder leise.

GUT. ALSO BEIDE.  
Der Engel erhob das finstere Schwert, dass er in den Händen hielt.  
Er hielt es über ihre Köpfe.  
Sie klammerten sich aneinander. Melissa weinend, Flo liefen jetzt auch die Tränen, sie hatten so verdammte Angst.  
Meine Engelin und ich hielten uns immer noch an den Händen. Wir konnten nicht anders, wir mussten hinschauen. Auch wir weinten.

Ein Blitz fuhr hernieder. Seine Spitze teilte sich in zwei Zacken, und sie trafen Melissa und Florian.  
Melissa schrie, und fiel zu Boden.  
Flo schluchzte: „Melisaaaaa!“  
Und dann sank auch er dahin.  
Der Engel ließ die Dunkelheit über sie wallen.  
„Können wir irgendetwas für ihre Seelen tun?“, flüsterte meine Engelin.  
„Nein“, flüsterte ich. „Er wird sie dort hin bringen, wo sie hingehören.“  
Sie schluckte.  
„An einen guten Ort?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Sie hätten es verdient, dachte ich. Aber wer weiß schon, was der Himmel entscheidet, und warum?  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“

„Aber ... “  
„Hör zu, kleine“, sagte ich. „Was auch immer geschieht, wo auch immer sie jetzt sind. Wir müssen uns der Entscheidung des Himmels beugen und uns an die Regeln halten. Es gibt keine Wahl, die wir treffen könnten.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Wir schauten hinunter auf die beiden Menschen, die zusammengesunken und leblos auf dem Bürgersteig lagen. Man würde sie finden, man würde sie untersuchen, man würde natürliche Todesursachen feststellen. Was auch immer.  
Niemand würde wissen ... nur wir.

Wir trauerten, wir weinten, aber ...  
es gab keine Chance, etwas daran zu ändern.  
Also flogen wir davon, neuen Aufgaben entgegen.

Es ist das Los eines jeden Schutzengels. Irgendwann stirbt sein Schützling. Und jeder von uns wünscht sich, dass es in hohem Alter nach einem erfüllten Leben geschieht.  
Aber ...  
Die Entscheidungen des Himmels, die beeinflussen wir eben nicht.

Ich seufzte und nahm wieder die Hand der kleinen Engelin.  
„Komm“, sagte ich.  
Und dann flogen wir langsam davon.


End file.
